Hetalia scented Crack
by Nia Loves Yaoi
Summary: Its a lot of crack in one whole story. Please read it.


**So I love AmeRus now and I can't get it out of my head, so I thought why not make a fanfic. So, I hope you guys** **have no school just like me and I also hope that you guys have a good time reading this. I'm sorry if I'm not as flamboyant as I usually sound it's just because I have the most awful headache imaginable but you guys who follow me deserve a story. Country names used. I know I'm a pervert and I'm supposed to live up to my name (at school they call me Pevia) so I think that for this story there will smut. Also there will be lot of America kissing random people especially Russia. Enjoy my little minions. THIS HAS 3 TONS OF CRACK IN IT. And it also has its lovey dovey moments.**

It was hot in Florida and Russia felt like he was going to pass out. He was walking to the hotels' conference room when he spotted America. He was on his phone with a smile on his beautiful sun kissed face. "Well, I don't know if I can do that, but I'll try and see if I can do something." He hung up and put his phone in pocket and turned to Russia. "Hey dude what's up? You look horrible." Russia felt a bit taken aback but it came as soon as it left. The heat was getting to him and he couldn't focus on anything for very long.

"Russia, are you ok bro? You look a little spent."

"I'm fine it's just that this heat is not what I'm used to."

"Well, maybe we can meet up at my place later. I have air conditioning."

"Great, thanks for the invitation."

The meeting that day was weird because France was sick from eating under cooked frog legs so England had nobody to fight with. America was definitely acting weird though. He was always on his phone and there would be an occasional flash in Russia's direction.

"America can you please stop taking pictures of Ru-."

"England, dude I thought you were in the middle of a speech."

"I am, that's why I said stop taking pictures of R-."

"England, how are we supposed to take you seriously when you can't even get through a simple speech with out getting distracted by something so small?"

"Listen here fatass, you can't talk to me like I'm some child. Don't you remember that I raised you?"

"There you go again with the whole 'I raised you' thing."

They kept bickering until England had passed out from all of the yelling. America stood triumphant and went back to his phone. _I wonder what he does on that thing._ Russia thought.

The meeting went on with Germany yelling at everybody and them accomplishing nothing at all. Before everyone could leave America stood up on the table and screamed. Everyone looked up… except for Russia. "Hey, Russia I'm talking to you, too." Russia looked up and America cleared his throat.

"Alright, there is going to be a huge party at my house and you're all invited." Nobody made a sound, but they were all still looking at him. "There is going to be Air-Conditioning." Everyone started cheering and throwing things across the room. "Wait!" Italy was on the table, too.

"Will there be pasta?"

"Of course there will be pasta." Italy yahooed and started jumping all over the table. America grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him. Of course Hungary was the first one to notice and took pictures. Japan took pictures next, then Seychelles, and, for some reason, so did Germany. He let Italy go and then he fell and was caught by a now visible and excited Canada. They all rushed through the door, jumped into their cars and drove to America's beach house.

The house was like a winter wonderland. There was no snow but it was nice and cold. In side the house outside seemed like the depths of Hell. Russia took a seat, and relaxed in the cool air. America was walking towards him and he was looked a bit wasted. Russia didn't know how because they just got in the house. He was probably one of the most wasted one's in the room. "Russia, why are you not drinking anything," he said as he plopped down on Russia's lap.

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"I don't believe you."

"You should because I'm not a drinker."

"Well, then I guess you wouldn't care that there is a bottle of unopened Vodka over on that table." As soon as America said Vodka Russia was gone and wasted as well. His face turned red and he jumped onto the table and started singing "The World is Mine" with Japan.

America had gone to the roof and was taking multiple shots. "Dude do you think that I could make the jump from here to the front lawn," he asked with excitement. Lithuania nodded and America went downstairs grabbed a still singing Russia and took him too the roof.

"Babe check it, I'm going to jump off the roof and try to not hurt myself."

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Hell yeah, I can call my man babe if I want to."

He kissed Russia and they both jumped off the roof together. The music was low as they fell from an 8 story beach mansion. Russia didn't let go of America's waist and he definitely wasn't going to let his boyfriends lips slip away from his. There was a moment of bliss until America let go and grabbed Russia bridal style and they landed safely. Lithuania was there cheering like a drunken fool and calling Japan. Unfortunately, for Lithuania, Japan was downstairs sucking face with Greece to hear him. went outside with a very drunk Spain and was slinging curse words at him. Spain gave him a big sloppy kiss and S.I changed his sttitude and was dragging Spain back inside mumbling something about fixing America's bed when they were finished.

America grabbed Russia's hair and they kissed. America wasn't going to get laid for the first time on his front lawn because he knew he was going to get shit from England. The pranced into the house and ran up the steps and barged into Americas room. The room was already being occupied by Spain and S.I. All movements stopped. Russia and America said there apologizes and they locked the door behind them. The decided that the 8th guest room was the best choice because nobody really went into the west wing of the house. America opened the door and they started ripping each other clothes off… literally. They were completely naked and America was getting cold. He needed the warmth of the hot Russian only 2 feet away from him. Russia grabbed his sudden lover and hands flew. It was seriously confusing. America really didn't realize that he was touching himself and kept screaming Russia's name like his life depended on it.

"Russia go faster please."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Well then do something quick because I really need to get off right now."

"As you wish."

America gasped as Russia caught his nipple between his teeth. He was teasing him and he heated being teased. "Stop it, please. Bite it harder." He bit it herder and America squealed in pleasure. He was a masochist and he loved being on. Russia stopped biting and latched his mouth onto America's neck leaving nice sized, purple hickeys to show that he was and he always will be. America's pants were of coarse all the way across the room so his erection was as free as a bird. He also likes to call it an eagle but he only says it when nobody asks.

"America do it."

America being somewhat of the submissive type, except when it came to him being really horny and fucking the shit out of his little brother, got on his knees and pulled Russia's uhhh… super manhood into his mouth. It was hard and it was a bit larger than Canada's. It hit the back of his throat and he gagged but forced back the stomach acid that he felt creeping up his esophagus.

"Боже мой!"

"Dnnt umm dnn m'm thurt I'll die."

"Take it."

Russia was grabbed America's hair and released down his throat with no mercy. America pulled his head back and coughed up Russia's cum. Before it spilled out of his mouth he played in his mouth and swallowed. "Omg that was so fucking hot!" It was a familiar voice but it wasn't Hungary because was taking pictures of Greece and Japan in the east wing of the house.

"Don't let me stop you"

They stopped immediately and ran out of the room not even bothering to put on their clothes. "Everybody get out of the house there is a ghost." America was screaming his ass while Russia was walking away like they just decided to leave the room. He wasn't afraid of the ghost it's just that he didn't like being watched. They were walking around butt-necked so they were often getting the wind knocked out of them every time their "things" hit something. Russia wasn't really finished with his little American. He didn't even get hit that yet. When he spotted an empty room and they fucked until America hit hid head against the wall AND PASSED THE FUCK OUT. Of course the "ghost" was in the room and wasn't noticed when he walked in. Yes children the ghost was the invisible Canada. After he was done watching his brother and Russia have loud and passionate sex he then went to his own room to have fun with Prussia, but that is another story which involves lots of electricity and many toys Prussia stole from his brother.

**So yeah I hope you guys don't kill me if this is a piece of shit but my head ache is being a bitch. Anyway that thing in Russian was "Oh my God". So yeah. I hope you guys liked my first one shot. Love yall. Byeeeeeeee Also I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
